far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Life-Extension Therapy
The Trilliant Ring has a market monopoly on Life-Extension Therapy (LET), a suite of procedures designed to dramatically lengthen a human's lifespan and improve a patient's health and functionality. LET procedures can halt - or in radical cases reverse - the process of natural aging. Life-Extension Therapy (LET) is a catch-all term for a suite of medical, genetic, and bionic/cybernetic services offered by the Trilliant Ring. These therapies have become highly prized and lucratively expensive among nobles within the Empire, with some scions and important public figures living well beyond their natural lives. LET is theoretically effective on synthetics, though information surrounding its efficacy are undisclosed. (sizzle reel) While typical medical technology can increase the span of one's life to close to 200 years, patients undergoing LET procedures may live well in excess of that range. There have yet to be any observed cases of LET patients dying of natural causes. While unproven, LET patients are believed to be functionally immortal. However, in recent years claims have been made that long-term exposure to LET induces a state known as Trilldamere Sickness, causing impaired mental faculties and detachment from reality. The Trilliant Ring ISC vehemently denies such reports. Procedures Life-Extension Therapies include a cocktail of pharmaceutical solutions, gene-repair therapies, and bionic or cybernetic augmentations to the human body. The combination of these procedures are marketed under the Life-Extension Therapy (LET) brand, though individuals are offered many options to customize their individual therapy. Trilldamere''TM (chemical formula: silicon-tetraiodide-nanobreak-digavernon-hexatrillite) is an injected nano-pharmaceutical and linchpin of the LET suite. Using a process that is closely guarded by Trilliant Ring ISC, nano-machines hold the otherwise physically impossible chemical structure of the drug together. When injected into the human body it forms artificial telomeres, shielding DNA from damage and temporarily halting the aging process. While this drug was a precursor to modern Life-Extension techniques, it remains an integral part of the process. The limitations of this drug are noteworthy. While it halts the aging process it provides little to no protection from genetic anomalies, diseases, or many other health-related mortality factors. As the LET process matured, it began to incorporate a suite of gene-repair therapies in order to weed out potential risks to the individual. This includes screens and genetic transplantation to remove common genetic defects or mutation risk factors. Additionally, some "designer" genes are incorporated into the subject's DNA during their first procedure. These are optimized to protect the subject from many common diseases and promote broadly healthier living. Finally, patients are offered a number of optional additions to their procedure - typically at extra cost - to improve or repair their body's function. These bionic or cybernetic augmentations serve a variety of purposes designed to improve the patient's health. Some examples include bionic tissue repair, artificial muscle or organ replacements, prostheses, immuno-regulator pumps, and respiratory filters. Patients can also use their procedure time to incorporate other Trilliant Ring products for functional or cosmetic reasons. These include such offerings as MechanixTM-brand cybernetics, TrillinkTM neural interfaces, Slim SureTM calorie-burners, optical sensors, vital organ redundancies, GlamourTM cosmetic skin enhancement, and auto-perfumers. Availability and Alternatives House Triangulum have also developed a process to extend a human's natural lifespan beyond its normal means. The procedure is generally performed on Habitat One, with medical implications in mind. While the House has successfully undertaken the procedure on humans, it is generally applied in life-saving or scientific settings and is not designed to be offered in the broader marketplace. House Serpens medical centers offer pharmaceutical and surgical options to extend one's lifespan. These techniques have been broadly successful, allowing wealthy patients to live to about age 200. Experiences vary depending on health and lifestyle concerns, as well as the expense and availability of treatment. With few noteworthy exceptions - such as LET provision to an Emperox - The Trilliant Ring's Life-Extension Therapies are provided only at licensed facilities. Availability is highly limited due to a desire to maintain a monopoly on the technology behind these procedures. Therefore, facilities are closely guarded and unavailable on most worlds. In particular, The Trilliant Ring takes careful efforts to guard its secrets against efforts to replicate these advances and has currently established only one permanent LET facility on core worlds within the Empire. However, licensed facilities are available on Trillia IX as well as major Trilliant Ring cruise vessels which regularly tour the inner worlds. The Trilliant Ring encourages LET patients to consider flying Trillia Cruise Lines or visit a mooring berth when they are approaching their next visitation timeframe. Treatment Options Generally, the Trilliant Ring provides contractual services to an individual, renewable annually into perpetuity. This provides the patient - based on their contract - with a number of annual LET sessions, redeemable at any licensed Trilliant Ring LET branch. On the subject's first visit, they receive a number of "designer" genes that are transplanted into their DNA to improve their overall resistance to genetic mutation and disease. This is expensed through a one-time surcharge, which can be paid off in installments over the duration of their first contract. Each visit involves regular Trilldamere injections, gene therapy sessions to monitor transplantation progress, bionic/cybernetic maintenance, and the option to purchase any number of new implanted enhancements. As a gratuity, patients are provided free installation of any Trilliant Ring brand products they have purchased during the duration of their contract. Due to the finite durability of telomeres and the limitations of modern Trilldamere, DNA protection through LET generally lasts for a period of six to eight months. Therefore recipients of LET are given a series of treatment options: * One procedure per year slows the aging process and extends a patient's lifespan well beyond its natural limits. * Two procedures per year halts the process of aging and maintains the patient's current age for an indefinite period of time. However, some claim that long term use induces Trilldamere Sickness (see below). * Three procedures per year, including more invasive interventions, can curatively reverse the patient's age to a specific range. This option is considered by the Trilliant Ring to be a radical and experimental treatment. Trilldamere Sickness Some news stories covered by the PRISM Network have made claims about "''Trilldamere Sickness." According to these reports, the disease is purported to afflict long term users of Trilliant Life-Extension Therapy, causing erratic behavior, paranoia, hallucinations, schizophrenia, and/or dissociative episodes. Skeptics conjecture that despite their effectiveness in prolonging a patient's youth, prolonged exposure to Trilldamere based treatments - such as LET - may be dangerous. The Trilliant Ring denies these reports, advising customers to avoid "unlicensed practitioners". The Trilliant Ring's official position is that claims of Trilldamere Sickness are a fabrication made by overzealous academics, quack scientists, and corporate competitors attempting to force disclosure of the organization's proprietary methodology. While the company admits that - prior to market introduction - there were some side effects with the procedures, modern LET techniques are perfectly safe. It claims that these techniques have been used for nearly 200 years by The Trilliant Ring's executive class officers and senior researchers. The handful of suits brought against the organization have quickly been dismissed as frivolous by competent planetary and interstellar legal authorities. The Trilliant Ring ISC affirms it commitment to provide only the highest-quality bio-medical procedures and continue to study the long-term health effects of Trilldamere injections.Category:The Trilliant Ring Products Category:The Trilliant Ring